Nishikino-ke
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Nico es criada por los Nishikino después de perder a sus padres desde que era una bebe, pero al enterarse de la verdad decide irse de casa, causando en su hermana menor Maki un gran resentimiento. (No es una continuación de Yazawa-ke)[Feliz cumpleaños Nico]


**Logré terminarlo ayer por la noche pero ya muy tarde como para subirlo y con pocos ánimos de hacerlo la verdad, y si se siente algo resumido fue porque si, resumí bastante y eliminé partes, fácilmente pudo ser el doble pero no hubo tiempo suficiente para escribir todo.**

**Igualmente, similar al de Yazawa-ke pienso que este tipo de historias es para contarlas en un formato largo de varios capítulos y no en uno solo... y para aclarar, este no es segunda parte del otro, si no uno diferente... le sigo abajo...**

* * *

**Nishikino-ke.**

Las familias Yazawa y Nishikino celebraban el nacimiento de la pequeña Nico, la primogénita de los Yazawa, ambas familias llevaban una larga amistad que se remontaba desde sus días de estudiantes, siendo un lazo tan grande que los Nishikino celebraron como si el nacimiento se hubiera dado dentro de su familia.

Tanta era la alegría para ambas familias que los Nishikino invitaron a los Yazawa a pasar unos días en una de sus cabañas lejos de la ciudad para poder disfrutar de la pequeña bebe sin problemas, por desgracia el destino no estaba de su lado.

La pequeña Nico era consentida por la señora Nishikino en el asiento del copiloto mientras los orgullosos padres viajaban en la parte tracera.

La desgracia vino cuando un conductor imprudente a exceso de velocidad impactó el auto en la parte trasera causando un trágico accidente que terminó por tomar la vida de los adultos Yazawa dejando a la menor sin padres.

En memoria de sus amigos los Nishikino tomaron a la pequeña Nico como hija propia adoptándola. Años después ellos fueron bendecidos con su propia hija bilógica, pero en ningún momento dejaron de lado a la mayor, ambas crecieron como hermanas muy unidas desde pequeñas y para los padres Nico era como su verdadera hija, pero siempre supieron que en algún momento deberían contar la verdad a sus hijas, en especial a Nico.

* * *

— ¿Por qué? —Exclamó la menor de las Nishikino, Maki era su nombre, dolida y molesta, pero sobre todo sintiéndose traicionada — ¡Responde onee-chan!

— Algún día lo entenderás Maki-chan —Habló con una voz suave a diferencia de su hermana.

— No quiero hacerlo, ya no quiero saber nada, ¡Te odio Nico! —Gritó para salir corriendo y subir las escaleras de la casa.

Los padres de ambos observaron todo desde la distancia, tristes pero comprensivos.

— Supongo que no se podía evitar —Comentó para evitar que el dolor la consumiera, escuchar esas palabras de Maki le afectó bastante.

— Nico, hija, de verdad no tienes por qué irte, por favor —La señora era quien mostraba más dolor al ver a quien vio crecer como su hija por dieciséis años frente a la puerta de la casa con maletas en mano.

— Madre —Pronunció Nico con oz cortada — Agradezco lo que han hecho por mí, y comprendo sus razones, pero dentro de todo, aun creo que no es correcto.

— Pero.

— Nico —Interrumpió el padre — Eres libre de ir a donde quieras, no tenemos el derecho de detenerte, pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre serás parte de esta familia.

La menor no dijo nada, solo una reverencia, tomó sus cosas y salió de la gran mansión que por años fue su hogar.

* * *

Ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida desde que abandonó su hogar y vive por cuenta propia en su propio departamento, a veces sus padres adoptivos la visitaban para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de vez en cuando su madre intentaba convencerla de volver de alguna forma, pero nunca funcionó.

En cuanto a su hermana menor Maki, ella nunca se presentó, sus padres daban excusas cada vez más torpes pero tampoco la culpaba por eso, incluso, había veces en las que agradecía no tener cerca a Maki, su corazón aun necesitaba encontrar la paz y sabe a la perfección que el verla sin preparación previa sería malo para ella, y tal vez para ambas.

— Nicocchi —Saludó una de sus pocas amigas, la vicepresidenta del consejo, una chica de cabello morado y ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nozomi? —Inquirió con fastidio, por muy amigas que fueran no podía bajar la guardia con esa pervertida mujer.

— Que grosera —Comentó molesta — No recuerdo haberte criado para ser una hija maleducada —Fingió llanto.

— Tú no me criaste bestia pechugona —Señaló molesta.

La verdad nunca planeó contarle nada de su vida a nadie, pero Nozomi de alguna forma se las arregló para que ella se abriera y le contara sobre su vida y sus problemas, el efecto secundario fue tener otra madre postiza que no dejaba de meterse en sus problemas en cada oportunidad.

— Hoy viene ¿Cierto? —Cambió por completo el tono a uno más serio y compresivo.

— Si —Suspiró — Deberías saberlo, ella leerá el discurso de los de nuevo ingreso.

— Sabes que siempre puedes contar con mamá —Dijo abrazando a Nico.

— ¡Ya deja de molestarme! —Gritó liberándose comenzando con una pequeña pelea.

* * *

Pese a llevar un par de semanas desde que inició el nuevo año, ninguna de las dos se había cruzado y no hacían el mínimo intento de buscar a la otra, todo lo contrario, era como si evitaran encontrarse; para su mala suerte, la vida nunca va como uno lo desea.

— Maki —Murmuró apenas audible la mayor al ver a quien estuvo evitando al otro lado del pasillo.

La menor no respondió, ignorándola por completo pasó por su lado.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, pero esperaba ese tipo de trato de su parte.

* * *

Los meses continuaron pasando y la relación entre las hermanas no mejoró en nada, Maki logró hacer dos amigas en su curso lo cual alivió un poco a Nico y sus padres quienes temían que ella no pudiera conseguir amistades por su mal humor que mostraba desde aquel día.

Durante las vacaciones de verano los señores Nishikino intentaron por todos los medios convencer a Maki de hablar con Nico, y en sus visitas a la mayor intentaban darle indirectas como siempre, pero nada cambió.

Finalmente pocos días después del regreso de vacaciones.

— Nishikino —La, ahora ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a la ex vicepresidenta se acercaron a ella con algunas hojas en mano.

— ¿Qué desea presidenta? —Preguntó lo más educada posible pero con la actitud de fiera enjaulada.

— Ya no soy la presidenta ¿Lo olvidas? —Comentó viendo a Maki darse cuenta del error que cometió — Pero no importa, la profesora me entregó estos apuntes para que se los entregues a Nico ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué yo? —De inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

— Bueno eres su hermana menor ¿No? —Inquirió confundida — Por cierto, ¿Tienes idea de porque faltó hoy?

— No lo soy —Escupió con odio — Y tampoco me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa enana.

— Como sea —Dijo Nozomi como si nada tomando los documentos y entregándoselos a Maki sin darle tiempo a negarse — Nosotras estaremos ocupadas ayudando a las nuevas miembros del consejo así que gracias.

Y se fue arrastrando a la rubia que la siguió confundida mientras Maki se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

El fuerte golpe en la puerta principal de los Nishikino alertó a ambos dueños que de inmediato se dirigieron a la entrada encontrando a una furiosa Maki murmurando cosas que no lograban comprender.

— Hija ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó su madre con todo el tacto posible.

— ¿Qué si me ocurre algo? —Inquirió molesta — Si me ocurre algo, primero mi hermana se marcha de esta familia sin decir nada y dejándome toda la responsabilidad a mí de heredar el hospital y renunciar a la música y a ustedes lo permiten, luego voy a la misma escuela de ella y no paran de preguntarme ¿Qué relación tengo con ella?, Luego falta y me dejan a mí los impresos para que se los entregue y para colmo ella no está.

Por fin había explotado después de tanto tiempo.

— Hija, cálmate por favor.

— ¿Calmarme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme mamá? Si cuando onee-chan se fue por no querer heredar el hospital se lo permitieron pero a mí me obligaron a dejar el piano y me forzaron a ser la nueva heredera ¡¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?!

El matrimonio se vio a los ojos unos momentos sabiendo de inmediato lo que tenían que hacer.

— Maki ven con nosotros —Pidió su madre con calma.

— ¿A dónde?

— Lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí —Respondió el padre, alistándose para salir igual que su esposa.

* * *

— La razón por la que no detuvimos a Nico de irse de casa o tomar su propio camino es porque no tenemos derecho a obligarla —Comenzó su madre mientras viajaban en el auto con dirección desconocida para Maki.

— ¿Qué no tienen derecho? —Exclamó molesta — También es su hija.

— Es cierto, Nico es nuestra hija y siempre lo será —Comentó la mujer mayor nostálgica.

— Hace muchos años cuando teníamos tu edad conocimos a dos personas a quienes consideramos nuestros mejores amigos —Contó el padre sin dejar de ver el camino.

— ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver con todo esto?

— Al igual que nosotros ellos se casaron y formaron una linda familia por poco tiempo —El auto se detuvo y los adultos bajaron siendo seguidos por Maki.

— ¿Un cementerio? —Inquirió confundida la menor.

— Nuestros amigos murieron hace diecisiete años —Comentó el padre caminando al frente.

Ahora que Maki prestaba atención, pudo ver el atuendo de ambos adultos, eran solo prendas negras, pero ¿Eso qué tenía que ver con su hermana?

— Ellos tuvieron una linda niña y para celebrarlo los invitamos a pasar un fin de semana en una de nuestras cabañas —Continuó la madre — Pero sufrimos un terrible accidente y por desgracia murieron a causa de eso.

— Aun ahora no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por ello.

— Pero papá eso no fue culpa tuya, por su historia fue un accidente —Al parecer Maki se metió en la historia por completo.

— Nico dijo lo mismo —Comentó el hombre regresando a su hija al mal humor — Pero después de revelarle la verdad no me volvió a ver a los ojos en semanas.

— ¿Qué verdad? —Preguntó Maki, ¿Su padre ocultaba algo?

— Llegamos —Fue todo lo que respondió el adulto.

Maki fijó su vista en donde el matrimonio lo hacía, y ahí estaba su hermana mayor, Nico frente a una tumba de pie, solo observándola. Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente y muchas preguntas también, como ¿Por qué estaba de negro?, ¿De quién era la tumba? Y ¿Qué tenía que ver la historia de sus padres con todo esto?

Los adultos se adelantaron nuevamente hasta llegar al mismo punto.

— Pa… Nishikino-san —Saludó educada como sus modales le fueron inculcados.

Ambos adultos no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada por ese cambio en la forma de llamarlos.

— ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? —Preguntó la señora cambiar el ambiente.

— Desde la primera hora de la mañana —Respondió regresando su vista a la tumba.

— Supongo que han hablado bastante.

Nico negó.

— Creí que al estar aquí, este día todo saldría de forma natural —Habló sin emociones — Pero llevó todo el día en este lugar y no he encontrado nada que decir, mejor dicho ¿Qué debería decir?

— No entiendo lo que están diciendo —Exclamó Maki molesta — ¿Por qué Nico los llamó Nishikino y ustedes no se molestan?, ¿Qué hace aquí todo el día?, ¿Y de quien es esta tumba?

— Ya te lo contamos Maki —Ambos padres mantuvieron la calma — Los Yazawa fueron nuestros grandes amigos por años.

Fue cuando Maki leyó el apellido de la tumba era Yazawa.

— Ellos eran mis padres Maki-chan, mis verdaderos padres —Dijo Nico con una sonrisa extraña.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? si nuestros padres —Fue cuando todo tuvo sentido, la historia, Nico lejos de casa, la forma de llamarlos, todo, Nico no era su verdadera hermana.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Comenzó a hablar el señor Nishikino — Me disculpo por no visitarlos en tantos años, pero no me agradaba la idea de presentarme y no poder decir que su hija es un gran orgullo para cualquier padre, y eso me incluye, pero ha demostrado que es realmente su hija y ha sido un placer criarla en su lugar.

— Siempre alegre, siempre sonriente, me recuerda musho a ti mi gran amiga —Continuó la señora — Cada sonrisa, cada gesto, incluso su comportamiento y forma de hablar, es tu vivo retrato, es como ver a mi querida amiga de nuevo con nosotros, gracias por confiar en nosotros para cuidarla.

— Nunca los conocí —Al fin habló Nico — Nunca supe nada de ustedes hasta hace un año donde supe que no era hija biológica de los Nishikino y saber sobre su muerte, pero no los odio, ni los culpo, nunca lo haría, me criaron como su propia hija, me dieron todo lo que necesitaba, incluso de una hermanita, me contaron tantas cosas sobre ustedes desde entonces, me dieron mi espacio y comprendieron mis dudas, y sobre todo me amaron pese a no llevar su sangre, por eso puedo decir que siempre fui feliz por cada momento vivido con ellos.

La pareja no pudo evitar abrazar a Nico al mismo tiempo que soltaban el llanto.

Por otro lado Maki se mantenía con la mirada baja y puños apretados.

— Pero hay algo que debo confesar —Los padres adoptivos se separaron — Desde mucho antes de enterarme de la verdad, comencé a ver a Maki como algo más que mi hermana menor y eso me hacía sentirme como una miserable basura.

— Espera, ¿Eso es cierto? —Maki no pudo evitar preguntar estando en shock.

— Al enterarme que yo no era una Nishikino me sentí devastada por dentro, pero también sentí felicidad —Volteó a ver a Maki — Felicidad al saber que mi amor no era enfermizo por desear mi propia sangre.

— Nico —La madre intentaba decir algo pero ni ella misma sabía qué.

— Aun no sé qué es lo que es lo que haré o quien soy —Regresó su vista a la tumba — Pero quiero darles las gracias por traerme al mundo y también por permitirme ser parte de dos familias que me amaron, Nico, no podría ser más feliz.

Maki rápidamente se colocó frente a la tumba y se inclinó.

— ¡Muchas gracias por permitir que Nico-chan fuera mi hermana!

— Maki.

Sin previo aviso la menor abrazó a quien consideró su hermana toda su vida llorando.

— Siempre has sido una llorona —Comentó entre lágrimas la mayor.

— Mira quién habla.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en las afueras del cementerio con Nico despidiéndose de la familia Nishikino.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos? —Preguntó el padre.

— No gracias, prefiero caminar —Respondió Nico con calma alejándose.

— Esperaba tomar esta oportunidad para pedirle volver —Comentó el hombre una vez perdió de vista a la pequeña.

— Acordamos respetar sus decisiones —Recordó su esposa — Pero pase lo que pase, Nico siempre será nuestra hija.

El señor Nishikino pasó un brazo por el hombro de su esposa para abrazarla.

— No se preocupen, mamá, papá, yo me encargaré de traer a Nico-chan de vuelta a la familia —Dijo Maki sonriendo — Pero está vez, no será como mi hermana.

* * *

**Diablos señorita... ok, no... bien, como dije esto pudo quedar como algo muy comprimido, pero tomando en cuenta que para el de You fue mucho más corto creo que esta bien... por cierto, que entre los cambios estuvo el de como Maki enfrentó a sus padres, porque la idea original era muy diferente, también me vi forzado a eliminar las partes donde los padres de Nico con sus ultimas fuerzas le encargan su hija a los Nishikino y la charla donde Nico se entera de la verdad... si, esto hubiera sido más largo con una semana de planeacion...**

**En fin, feliz cumpleaños tablita, digo Nico... aun tengo una sorpresa más, pero tal vez la publique mañana, y gracias a todos por votar por esta historia, y no se preocupen los que se quedaron con ganas de la Nico-gal, que igual es posible que termine escribiéndola tarde o temprano, yo también tengo ganas de una historia así...**


End file.
